A conventional torque adjustable wrench is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, and generally includes a shank 8 with first scale markings 81 marked on an end opposite to the wrench head (not shown) and a grip 7 is rotatably connected to the shank 8. The grip 7 includes a torque setting mechanism (not shown) received therein which has an adjusting rod 72. An end cap is connected to a distal end of the grip 7 and includes a toothed passage with which a toothed section 721 on the adjusting rod 72 is removably engaged. As shown in FIG. 8, the torque setting is zero and the user may set the torque to be output to be 2 as shown in FIG. 9. After the setting the completed, the grip 7 together with the end cap are pulled away from the shank 8 to let the toothed section 721 be disengaged from the toothed passage as shown in FIG. 9 so that the adjusting rod 72 will not be rotated again. The user then operates the wrench to output torque. However, during operation of the wrench, the grip 7 might be rotated relative to the shank 8. In some situations, the user forgets the original setting and the relative rotation of the grip 7 to the shank 8 makes the user difficult to remind the original setting.
FIG. 10 shows another conventional torque adjustable wrench 9 wherein the grip 92 is rotatably mounted to the shank 91. The grip 92 can be pulled to increase the length of the arm of force during operating the wrench. The grip 92 is rotatable relative to the shank 91 when operating the wrench and the original setting is lost.
The present invention intends to provide a tracing mechanism for a torque adjustable wrench and the original setting can be easily tracked no matter the grip is rotated or not.